


Pride

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng is proud. Rufus is proud. But sometimes they can let their pride slip away for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a Turk fangirl. This was written for a friend as a birthday fic. I apologise if they're not entirely in character.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to play with them.

The last thing Director Tseng had expected when he had wearily entered his office after days out in his latest mission was to be attacked by a clothes stealing intruder. He blinked, the only outward sign of surprise he allowed himself before bracing himself for a counterattack . Only the impression of strawberry blond hair and immaculate white stopped him.

“Holy, Rufus, let a man get home…” He chuckled tiredly, frowning as the President’s hands continued to tear off his clothes frantically, but not in the way he expected. It was hard to see, but Rufus eyes were red-rimmed and his movements bespoke of hurry, not that of passion, but instead of worry.

“Rufus?” he asks quietly, standing as still as only a Turk can, knowing any sudden movement could set his superior off.

“He said you were hurt. Where? WHERE?” Rufus was practically crying and Tseng cursed the loud-mouthed redhead. Reno had probably meant no harm, but it had been done nonetheless.

“Sir, it’s only a minor wound, already Cured…” He allows himself to tug the blond closer, wrapping him in his arms as tight as he can, knowing he’s hurting him and also knowing that that is the best way to reassure Rufus that they are both alive and together.

Rufus clings to him like a lifeline and murmurs quietly against his neck.

“Where?” His voice is exhausted and Tseng feels a stab of worry tinged with pride, knowing he is the only one to see what Rufus considers a weakness (he snorts mentally, only the President of ShinRa would consider having emotions a weakness. And maybe certain Turks). He is the only one who is allowed to see Rufus, not just the President. And he takes that trust and returns it tenfold.

“In my thigh. A knife wound. It was serious enough to warrant a Cure. I had lost a lot of blood.” Trust is such a complicated thing. Tseng would have preferred not to mention the incident at all, but Rufus’ mental wellbeing is more important than his pride. Damn Reno and his big mouth.

Rufus nods, still clinging, but calmer now, the knowledge of what the problem was and that it had been dealt with accordingly, calming him down better than drugs (and perhaps knowledge, or rather, info was Rufus’s drug, but Tseng knew that the Turks were to blame for that particular addiction).

“Want to check it out?” Tseng teases gently, loosening his hold, and breathes a bit easier at the wicked gleam in ice-blue eyes.

“Of course” Rufus purrs “You know that the well-being of my Turks is of the most utter importance to me” He fluidly drops to his knees, nuzzling against Tseng’s thigh, delighting in the small gasp the Director allows to escape. He searches with lips and tongue, finding the scab of the mostly Cured wound and looks up with a frown.

“How deep?” Tseng winces. They’ve sworn to be perfectly honest with each other, too prideful both at first to admit any weaknesses to the other, and nearly losing what they had in the process. He REALLY doesn’t want to admit how bad it had been, but if he isn’t honest, Rufus will know. And if he doesn’t answer, Rufus will ask his other Turks.

“Quite bad” he confesses “The blade went straight into the femoral artery. As I said, I lost a lot of blood. Reno patched me up until I could see a medic.” His voice is reluctant, even more when he hears Rufus’ sharp intake of breath and feels him press his lips against the wound again.

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful?” he murmurs “Didn’t I make it an actual ORDER?” Tseng flinches at the words. The order had stung his ego. He prided himself on being the most careful of all the Turks, and certainly against the types like Reno, he was. The order that he be careful had seemed redundant and had made him take a few more risks than he usually would. And than were necessary.

“I’m sorry, Sir” his voice is formal. Rufus sighs in exasperation, and lets his guard down just that bit more.

“It’s only because I love you that I worry. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and of all the rest of the Turks while you’re at it. But the thought of losing you, of seeing you hurt, of perhaps receiving the news that you’re never going to come back to me, fills me with dread. So bear with me. Please be careful” Ice-blue eyes stare vulnerable up at deep black ones and Tseng melts, tugging his President up for a heated kiss.

“I love you” he murmurs when he comes up for air, before capturing Rufus’ lips again, purring into the kiss as Rufus slips his hands up to tug on his hair. He backs them up against his desk, nearly tripping on the pants pooled at his ankles and kicks them harshly away. It has finally hit him that Rufus is HERE: warm, close and willing, and not a figment of his imagination as he has been for the past three weeks. He moans as Rufus tugs on his hair again, harsher this time, demanding Tseng to dominate the kiss. Tseng almost grins. Rufus might prefer to bottom, but there was no doubt of who was in charge.

He tears at Rufus clothing, loving the knowledge that he is destroying a very expensive suit and nearly buckles at the sound of Rufus’ moans as he finally gets rid of the last piece.

“Gaia, koibito, you’re gorgeous” he whispers reverently as Rufus attaches himself to his neck, leaving the customary welcome-home-hickey.

“I know” Rufus grins and hops up on the desk “Lube” he demands as he leans back, exposing himself shamelessly for Tseng. And really, Tseng ponders as he reaches for the bottle and spills it carelessly over his own fingers and Rufus’ groin, what is there to be ashamed of? Soft creamy white skin, unblemished by any scar or mark, lean muscles normally disguised under fancy suits and, as his gaze travels down, a cock that is just BEGGING to be worshipped with his mouth. Later though, because he knows that if he dallies now, Rufus will have his head on a pike. Without hesitation, he slips two fingers inside Rufus’ ass, arching a brow as he finds him already slick and stretched.

“I knew you were coming home. Reno texted me” Rufus grins as he wriggles down against Tseng’s fingers, clenching around them just to make Tseng gasp. “Fuck me. Now.” Tseng hurries to comply, pouring lube over his own cock, not caring that some is spilling over down to his his very expensive hand woven, centuries old wutain rug (well, perhaps he cares a little, but definitely not enough to stop now). He aligns himself and teases Rufus, rubbing the head of his cock against his lover’s entrance, but not pressing in. This too is part of the ritual as Rufus wraps his legs around his waist, pulling Tseng closer, and Tseng obligingly presses inside with a soft sigh. No office, no apartment… THIS is home to him. Heat, slick, soft, willing… Rufus is the only thing he desires to return to. He pauses for a moment once he’s fully sheathed; just savouring the feelings, only looking up as Rufus nuzzles his cheek.

“Everything okay?” Rufus asks quietly, wrapping his arms around Tseng’s shoulders. Tseng smiles and nuzzles a kiss against Rufus’s soft lips. “Now it is” he whispers softly “You would not believe how much I missed you…” he rolls his hips experimentally and is rewarded with a small gasp.

“Show me!” Rufus tugs him closer, arching his back and canting his hips into Tseng’s. Tseng complies, pulling slowly out and then snapping his hips forward in a sharp motion, making Rufus cry out in pleasure. He pulls out slowly again, loving the way Rufus clenches around his cock, as if reluctant to be parted at all, before slamming back in again, this time earning himself a husky moan.

“Tseng!” Rufus cries out and Tseng growls, wanting more of those noises. He slips a hand around Rufus’ cock, still slippery from the lube he spilt there earlier, and slides his hand slowly over it, spreading the substance as much as he’s able to, before gripping and pumping in time to his thrusts, slow and gentle as he pulls out, harsh and fast as he pushes in.

Rufus is a writhing mass of want, need and more want at this point, crying out incoherently, the only distinguishable word that of Tseng’s name. The Director grits his teeth, three weeks of his own hand could never compare to the searing heat and tightness that is his koibito. But not yet, not until Rufus has first… He leans down to whisper in his lover’s ear.

“I missed you so much, koibito. Every night when I heard your voice, I would be as hard as a rock. Just hearing you talk to me turns me on so much… I would savour each word you gave me and replay them in my head as soon as I was alone, and then jerk myself off to them, hard and fast if I didn’t have the time…” He nips at Rufus’ earlobe as Rufus whimpers and dammit, he can feel the blood pumping through his lover’s cock, bringing him close to completion. “But if I had the hours to myself, I would draw it out, tease myself for hours, till my balls hurt from holding myself back and I would nearly pass out from the pleasure when I came, because those were the nights I knew I would dream of you…” Rufus opens his eyes wide at the declaration and throws his head back as his orgasms rips through his body, his howl of completion echoing off the walls as he covers Tseng’s hand and his own body in warm slick, his body arching up off the desk, tensing all those beautiful muscles Tseng adores.

And Tseng can no longer think coherently himself, because the tight clenching of Rufus’ orgasm around his cock triggers his own and he lets himself fall over the edge, Rufus’ name on his lips in a silent cry, pressing as close as he can to his lover, face buried against his neck as Rufus relaxes beneath him.

“I love you” At the words Tseng lifts his head and smiles at his President, admiring the view: body completely relaxed and sprawled over his desk, hair mussed, face flushed. He looks utterly and thoroughly debauched, and Tseng feels a small measure of pride that it is he who has made him so.

“I love you too, koibito” he sighs as Rufus lifts his hands to massage at his shoulders, Tseng practically purring as he relaxes further against the blond’s body.


End file.
